Existing pneumatic tires sometimes have a specified tire fitting direction, and a tread pattern is asymmetrical about a tire equatorial plane (see Patent Document 1). In particular, in pneumatic tires fitted to high performance vehicles with a high engine output, land portions formed in the tread are set with high rigidity. When land portions have high rigidity, ground contact load concentrates at edges of the land portions, and it becomes difficult to make the high block rigidity function effectively during braking. In particular, in high performance vehicles such as described above, there are demands for improved cornering performance, thereby necessitating suppression of ground contact load concentration at land portion edges.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-58781